Loving Hearts
by FallenWarriors
Summary: Kairi and Sora are now back at school with all of their journeys over, but Kairi still hasn't told Sora how she feels. What happens to her emotions when someone comes and shatters everything? Warning: Sokai Fluff! Sora and Kairi POV
1. Chapter 1

Hi all to my second Fan fic! Although i'm still in the making of the other one also (Too much pressure!) Since i'm in the seventh grade i have ALOT of extra school time to write my stories in my notebooks! (My teachers are all boring anyway, why listen to them when i could write?) So if you have read my partially finished story: I'll Always be with you, Thankies! That was my first KH Fic so i hope it didn't put you sleep or anything!

* * *

"I Watch you fast asleep, All I fear, Means nothing."- Sanctuary- Kingdom Hearts 2

**Kairi's POV**

I sat a my computer, my eyelids weighing down with fatigue from lack of sleep. My eyes reverted to the clock, _only a half an hour more..._ the clock read 6:30 and my eyes finally shut and I fell asleep. A loud smack jolted me awake and i franticly glanced at the clock, "Oh my god! It's 7:30!" Another smack hit my window reminding me of school and i ran to it. I opened it with a smile.

"C'mon Kairi! We're goin' to be late!"

I nodded, grabbed my backpack, printed my paper off the computer, and slid down the side of the roof to save time.

"Sorry Sora! I dozed off!" I scratched my head embarrassed.

"Look who's the lazy bum now!" He joked sprinting off towards school.

"I am not! Try staying up all night on the computer writing a stupid ten page essay!" I muttered.

"Oh, right, the essay..." he huffed running out of breath moments later in front of Sunset High.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" I lowered my pace.

"Maybe, maybe not! Why do you like to get things early anyway?"

"Because unlike you I like to get my work done so that I don't have to worry about it at the last minute!"

"That's right, no wonder I have an F in science."

I laughed and a petite brunette ran up to her, grabbed her arm and began to drag her along the hallway.

"C'mon Kairi! We're going to be in so much trouble if we're late!"

I opened my locker and faced her, "Selphie! We're going to be fine!" I placed my things in my locker, "See ya later Sora!" I yelled after him and Selphie yanked me into my first class.

I sat at my desk, right in the middle of one of her "friendship triangles" her three friends sat all around me, Rachel to my left, Laura to my right, and Selphie in front. The bell rang as she sat down and Ms. Roberta began her lesson.

I pulled out a sticky not and passed it to Selphie.

_What's with you?_ I wrote.

_I needed to talk to you_! Selphie wrote back

_About what?_

_About you and Sora!_

My face blushed.

_What do you mean me and Sora?_

_You know exactly what I mean!_

Someone grabbed my shoulders making me jump and spin around in my seat to face the person, "What the- Riku!"

Riku laughed and I shoved me and Selphie's "conversation" in my pocket.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed trying not ot get the teacher's attention.

"Trying to think of fun ways to annoy you during the lesson," Riku yawned from behind.

I had forgotten that Riku was TOTALLY obnoxious and that he sat behind he in Language Arts. I turned back around and face a smirking Selphie.

_Oh shut up_! I mouthed at her, smiling.

The bell rang making me almost topple over, and i grabbed Selphie before she ran out, "What do you mean me and Sora?!"

"Like I told you, you know exactly what i mean! I know all about the "Thing" about Sora and-"

"About me and what?" Sora asked staring at the two confused.

I almost screamed out in surprise covering Selphie's mouth, muffling her next words. Sora smiled walking down the hall with us. I leaned into Selphie's ear and whispered, "One peep out of you and-" I made a motion to my neck as if I were slicing it.

Selphie shuddered and made a zipper motion to her mouth, "My lips are sealed."

"They'd better be!"

"Hey Kairi! Class is right here!" Sora said walking through the doorway.

I nodded and ran after him leaving Selphie on her way to her next class.

"Ok, class hand in your essays, and then take a seat." Mr. Evelen (yeah weird name! XD) commanded.

I handed it in and then stuck my tongue out at Sora. Mr. Evelen looked at Sora and he shrugged. He wrote down something angrilly in his grade book.

Sora and I held our breaths trying not to burst out laughing, soon later I burst out hysterical.


	2. Chapter 2

HOORAY! I finally have time to stop goofing off and get started on the next chapter! Ducks from incoming tomato Hey it hasn't been that long since i've updated right?!

* * *

**Later after school (still Kairi's POV)**

Selphie and I skipped out the school doors, arm in arm with Sora chasing from behind. As they passed by a tall blonde fixed his eyes on me and smiled, "Hey Kairi!" He waved.

"Hey Mike!" I called back not even stopping to look at him.

His gaze then swayed to Sora and he growled angrilly.

* * *

Selphie laughed, jumping on my shoulders, almost making us both fall over, "So what are you guys doing later?" Sora finally asked.

"Nothin' much, except for the fact that we're going to the mall later," Selphie smirked evilly," And you're coming with!" Selphie and I giggled and then latched our arms around him so he couldn't make a break for it.

"What why?! I don't want to-" He argued.

"You're coming with weither you like it or not! Oh and Riku's meeting us there also!" Selphie had won this arguement

"Why?" Sora asked quizzically.

"We figured you'd be miserable with just us," I laughed opening the door to my house, leading them in and then ran up to my room, I shut it quickly so they couldn't see it.

"I'll be out soon!" I called through the door.

Sora glanced at Selphie and they sat down in the hallway paitiently.

"She doesn't like guys to see her room when it's messy!" Selphie whispered at bit too loudly.

"Selph! You're not supposed to tell him that!" I scolded.

Selphie smiled and Sora shrugged and laughed, not really caring.

I stepped out moments later with my purse in hand.

"It takes you that long to get your purse and come out?!" Selphie muttered.

"Hey like you said, my room IS messy! So are we ready to go?"

"Are you?" Sora grinned following me outside and into my mom's car.

I sat in front reverting from my mothers gaze to my two best friends in the back, "Hello Mrs. Kimura!" they both greeted in unison.

I smiled and Sora winked at me. I quickly turned back around a little embarrassed, and pulled her note from Language Arts. The car jerked as the engine started and they rumbled down the road. I unwrapped the piece of paper.

_About you and Sora!_

_What do you mean, me and Sora?_

_You know hat I mean!_

My face heated up at the thought of the smirk Selphie had smeared across her face when she read it.

* * *

OK! I know this chapter was short but i Promise to have longer ones, if not interesting ones, but i was quite satisfied with this chapter! Keep a lookout for chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I just finished Kingdom Hearts 2(I was talking about the game on Playstation if you didn't know what I was talking about!!!) IT WAS SOOOOO AWSOME! What am I saying?! THE WHOLE ENTIRE GAME WAS AWSOME! So here's what you guys wanted, the next chapter! Wow! 2 Chapters in one day! It a new record!

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"Kairi!We're here!" I yelled waving my hand in front of her fac then opening the car door. Kairi snapped back into reality staring up at me, "Oh Sorry!" she said, quickly shoving some kind of paper in her pocket.

"Ok then! Let's go! Riku called, and he said to meet him at the food court!" Selphie yelled holding up her cellphone.

I nodded grabbing Kairi's hand and pulled her along with the two of u, leaving Kairi's mom behind. As soon as we entered the whold mall was completely full, I kept my grip on Kairi pulling them trough the massivly crowded coridors and sections, "Great day to come shopping, Kairi!" I said sarcasticly, finally bursting through the mob of people rushing by.

"Sorry! How would I have known?" We regained our breath and continued down to the food court.

"Hey Riku!" I greeted, giving him a High Five.

"So you guys do whatever you guys want to do, me and Selphie have Fashion classes to catch up on!" Kairi said and ran away with Selphie.

I waved good-bye and watched her leave.

"So? When are you going to tell her?" Riku nudged me.

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her! Duh!" He grabbed me into a headlock, he let go of me and we ran to the games.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

The two of us exited one of the stores, our arms almost completely covered in bags, and went on the quest to find the "Lost Boys" Sora and Riku. We finally spotted them in EB Games playing and competing against each other.

"Ehem." Selphie hissed.

Sora looked up, his Cerulean eyes sending me to a distant world.

"Kairi? What are you looking at?" I blinked and realized I had actually been gazing at Sora. I turned away and blushed, "Nothing. Sorry." _Does he love me, the same as I do, him?_

"Holy crap! How much munny did you guys spend?!" Riku asked franticly tring to count how many bags and boxes were on their arms.

"400 munny!"

Sora's mouth dropped a few feet, "you did what?!" I could help but giggle.

"Us girls, have our ways!" I turned to leave with everyone else behind me. We headed out ot the car where my mom was waiting, "Don't you even dare to aske for lunch money tomorrow, couse it's not happening!" she joked also staring at the bags.

Me and Sora laughed sitting in back leaving Selphie in front.

We began to drive away and i felt myself starting to drift away. Sora did first his head laying itself on my shoulder. I blushed madly, but eyes began to close and I layed my head on top of his, my fingers twirling his spiky hair. Before I knew it was fast asleep with Sora asleep also on me.

**

* * *

**

**Sora's POV**

The car jerked sending my dreams away and my eyes open. My head felt unusually warm and I felt it. _Kairi?! _I thought, _Oh my god! I fell asleep on Kairi! _my mind was screaming at me to get up, but I stayed in my same position, not wanting to move or disturb Kairi. She looked so peaceful and less quiet than Selphie had ever described her. The car jerked again as we pulled into Kairi's driveway and she awoke. She looked down at me with surprise of what she did. I shrugged and smiled. _she's so cute when she blushes!_ I thought staring at the blush penciled across her face. I kinda guessed my face was red too, since I felt it heat up suddenly. We unbuckled and stepped out seeing the nighttime sky shining down on them. Selphie and Mrs. Kimura were already inside and I walked her up to her house. She stopped at the top of the stairs, closed her eyes and sighed. _this is my chance! _I thought. I brushed my lips across hers for a moment and then sprinted off toward my house (which is only next door! LOL)

**Kairi's POV **

I felt his warms lips touch mine and my heart leaped, it happened and ended all too soon, that my head was spinning. I kept my eyes closed for a couple more seconds and opened them. "Sora?" I looked around and he was nowhere to be found. I chuckled and headed inside.

* * *

OK!!!!!!! I take back what I said in the other chapter, I think I did the best on this chapter so far...So how did you guys like it? C'mon! I need more reviews! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A little tinyCHERRY ON TOP?! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry about not updating...i really don't have an excuse for it though. Okay, fine i'll admit that i forgot about most of my stories on here! The next update is coming up and this chapter will probably be short. I actually had this chapter already typed but the file was deleted so I have to type it all over again! Just to warn you, the POV changes around alot in this chappie! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sora opened his bedroom door and laid down on his bed, "I'm such a coward!" he scolded himself mentally. 

He stared out his window and caught a glimpse of Kairi going back inside her house. He smiled as he saw the grin on her face.

* * *

Kairi headed back inside, shitting the door behind her. Selphie attacked her immediately, "What happened?! Sora's been telling me all week! Did he do what he told me he was going to do?!" 

"Jeez Selph. Calm down and don't have a heartattack." Kairi muttered and headed upstairs out of her mother's hearing range. The two girls entered Kairi's room and Selphie smirked, "Notice anything different?"

"Wow...it's actually clean." Kairi laughed and sat down on her bed, "Did my mom do this?"

Selphie giggled and nodded before changing the subject, " So? Did he?"

Kairi's head shot up to her, and then suddenly remembered, " I don't know Selph, what _did_ he tell you?"

"He told me that he was going to kiss you."

"He did."

"Seriously?! HA! Hayner owes my 500 munny!"

"You guys betted about this? You guys are pathetic."

"Was it romantic?" Selphie smirked stressing the 'romantic' out a little too much.

"Actually, he ran off after he did."

"Oh-"

"Girls! It's time ot eat!" Kairi's mother called from downstairs, her voice barely audiable.

"Comin!" Kairi called and ran downstairs. She sat down at the table with Selphie next to her and she smiled, as her mom served up their dinner.

* * *

Sora glanced at Kairi's house again seeing her, Selphie, and Kairi's mom eating dinner. he suddenly got an idea and he called though his door, "I'll be back!" He opened his window and crawled out shutting it behind him. He ran over to her house staring at Kairi's open bedroom window.

* * *

Kairi washed out the dishes a couple minutes later. Selphie had switched the news on and she watched the current broadcast interested. Apparently there was some kind of kidnapper around their neighborhood. She was suddenly filled with dread, 'Great, now mom probably won't let me go anywhere.' she thought, not missing her mother's glance toward her. 

"Hey, Kai. You wanna watch a movie upstairs?" Selphie stood up and grabbed a random movie off the shelf.

Kairi nodded and dropped her washcloth in the sink. She opened the door to her bedroom, grabbed a pair of pajamas and raced to the bathroom before Selphie. Impatient as always, Selphie pounded on the door a couple minutes later, "What is taking you so long? Hurry up!"

"Okay! Just hang on!" Kairi's muffled voice sounded.

Selphie's face brightened with mischief, " Hey look it's Sora!" she cried out pointed at her room.

"Where?!" Kairi's face popped out the room and it fell.

"Hey, look, you're done." Selphie smiled and Kairi glared.

"You're evil."

"Thank-you."

Hurriedly Kairi ran downstairs and cooked some popcorn tapping her foot impatiently at the microwave. Finally the timer went off and she grabbed the steaming bag of popped corn. Selphie was already waiting upstairs trying to get the DVD player working.

"What are we watching anyways?"

"The Eye."

"Great, you just had to pick that one didn't you?" Kairi rolled her eyes sarcasticly.

"Hey it was a random choice!" Selphie commented defensively. She looked up to plug in a cord and her mouth dropped open.

"Holy crap! It's Sora!" she cried out.

"I'm not going to fall for that this time Selph." Kairi turned her back to her friend.

"No seriously!" she said trying to open the window farther.

Kairi spun around and stared at the opened window, "Sora?! What are you doing?"

Believe it or not, there he was climbing a tree next to her window and hanging from the rooftop. Selphie and her grabbed one arm each and yanked him in, " Coming to see you." He grinned, cuts made by the tree covered his face.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! This is a two-story window!" Kairi brushed off his shoulders and watched a leaf fall.

"I know." He then noticed Kairi's pjs and he smirked, "Nice."

Kairi flinched and then glanced at them, she was wearing all pink and pink bunny slippers. She blushed. ( A/N: EW!!! I can't stand pink!!!)

"Shut up." she grumbled.

* * *

Okay I know this is still short but please don't kill me for it! -dodges tomatoes- Please R&R!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey srry everyone if you thought this was chapter...its not actually I'm putting this story on Temporary Hiatus. I've lost inspiration in this story and others. If I get enough reviews telling me that you want me to keep on going with the story then I will other wise I won't and I'll start new ones. I NEED INSPIRATION PEOPLE! Lol. Hopefully i'll have at least a couple reviews but anyways I have school starting AGAIN next Wednesday. Great yay me. Which will also affect this...

Hope you review!!

XxHeartFlare05xX


End file.
